1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg of a billiard table, particularly to one that is collapsible for saving cost of delivery and powerful enough to support the billiard table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a table, such as a game table or a billiard table etc., has four legs positioned under four corners of its surface to sustain the table at a certain height for use. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional leg 10 of a billiard table is made of solid lumber, having defects of great bulk, heavy weight and a high cost. Although a newer billiard table has been provided by some manufactures, having its leg replaced with slenderer solid lumber wrapped with decorative plastics in order to improve the defects mentioned above, but it is relatively to lower its supporting strength.